


The Season of Giving

by areyoutherelarry



Series: The Trip to Tesco That Changed Lives [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoutherelarry/pseuds/areyoutherelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis both have surprise gifts for the other, but they're nervous about the other person's reaction. Silly boys. </p><p>Some fluffy Christmas mpreg/kidfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Season of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think! This is so incredibly sappy, I'm sorry. It's also late, le sigh.

            “Daddy,” Tessa screams and runs full tilt when the front door unlatches and the handle swivels.

            “Tessa Joanne,” Louis calls as he shuffles behind her, “What have I told you about running at the door when you’re not sure who it is!”

            “It’s daddy,” Tessa sighs dramatically, but waits for Louis to help Harry get the door open.

            Harry smiles at Louis, a broad, genuine grin even though there are faint shadows under his eyes that tell a different story, and Louis kisses him soft and quick.

            “No, Tessy needs kissies,” Tessa yells, pushing at Louis’s legs.

            “Hello, love,” Harry says, scooping her into his arms; she kisses his face, making exaggerated kissing noises; her lips smacking together after every press of her lips to Harry’s cheek. 

            “Presents?” She asks, her faced pressed into the crook of Harry’s neck. Louis laughs at Harry’s affronted look, which earns him a deeper scowl. Louis kisses it away, until Tessa reiterates, “Presents?”

            “I see how it is,” Harry sighs dramatically, setting her down so he can leaf through his bags, “Here it is, Mr. Fallon gave it to me.”

            “Snow globe,” Tessa cries, shaking the plastic replica of New York City, “Thank you, Mr. Fall-on.”

            “You should draw him a card.”

            “Yes, papa,” she cries as she runs to the playroom.

            “That’ll keep her busy for about five minutes.”

            “Then we better not waste anymore time,” Harry hisses as he crowds Louis against the wall. He trails his hands up and down Louis’s body like he’s surveying any changes, cataloging the feel of him. It’s Louis who initiates the kissing. He almost has to chase Harry’s lips and Harry laughs.

            “Stop teasing, H, you said no time wasting,” Louis reminds and Harry chuckles but presses his lips firmly against Louis’s. Louis hooks his leg around Harry and bucks up into him. He knows that this will be over way too soon, but he feels more randy than a fifteen year old.

            “Calm down, love,” Harry gasps, pulling away, “I don’t want to come in these trousers, I love these trousers.”

            “Fuck your trousers,” Louis hisses back.

            “You’re about to,” Harry chuckles. Louis pulls him down for another kiss, pulling at Harry’s lip with his teeth. He won’t be deterred. Harry pulls away again and Louis groans melodramatically, “While I’m glad you missed me,” Louis snorts at this declaration, “I don’t want to have some unsatisfactory fuck in the hallway when we have all night to shag.”

            “I’ve needed to get off with you for days.”

            “What are you going to do when the tour starts?” Harry asks and Louis scoffs but mostly because he doesn’t know what he’s going to do when the tour starts.

            Louis’s still thinking about going for it one more time until his problem is unsatisfactorily solved by the tinny call of their daughter, “Papa, daddy, I need help!”

            “Coming, baby,” Harry responds as he backs away from Louis who has to readjust the front of his joggers so his erection isn’t as noticeable. He wasn’t kidding; he’s been horny for days without Harry.

            Louis returns to the kitchen to order takeout from Harry’s favorite restaurant because he can’t cook for shit and he doesn’t want to make Harry cook when he’s just arrived home. He orders some Pad Thai for him and Tessa and coconut curry for Harry. He orders a few appetizers and a pint of soup because he’s starving and Harry probably is too because he’s not a big fan of airplane food.

            “Did you see the interview?” Harry asks as he crouches down to hook his chin over Louis’s shoulder.

            “Saw all of them, babe.”

            “What did you think?”

            “I love to hear you talk about us and I’m so proud of your new album,” Louis states threading his fingers through the ones Harry has placed on his hips, “The reception okay?” Louis asks nervously, though he tries to hide it with an attempted nonchalant tone. Harry had come out on Tessa’s birthday with a big public birthday celebration at their new house. It had been in the works since Harry had switched management companies almost two years previous; there had been little hints in interviews and he’d started taking Tessa out more but never with Louis. Louis had been pushing for it, but now that it had happened he worried about its effect on Harry’s career. He’d had to delete his own Twitter in order to avoid tweeting something he would regret later on. It’s had its effects on all of them: Harry having to do more promo for his new album, Louis and Tessa going with him to some of his interviews and photo shoots, and the need for more security for all three of them.

            “It’s great, honestly, better than we expected, Lou,” Harry assures, kissing the side of Louis’s neck, “Why wouldn’t it be? You two are perfect.”

            Louis snorts at that because it’s not true but he appreciates the sentiment, he needs the sentiment more than he’s willing to admit. He unlaces their fingers so he can turn in Harry’s arm and rest his head on Harry’s chest. Harry kisses his forehead and whispers, “It wouldn’t matter anyways. I love you, Louis, that’s not going to change.”

            “I love you too, you big sap,” Louis says back.

            “Me?” Tessa asks as she runs into the room.

            “Yes, little one, you too. I love you too,” Louis says detaching one arm so they can engulf her in a hug. Harry scoops her up and Louis wraps an arm around them so Tessa is squashed between them. They pepper her with kisses until she’s giggling uncontrollably and squirming to get out of Harry’s grasp.

            “I love you,” Harry whispers into her curls.

            “I love you,” Louis sings into her ear.

            “Me loves yous,” she cries between bouts of giggles.

            Harry yawns loudly, and Louis looks at him. He can see the wear of jetlag on Harry’s eyes and the sallow look of his cheeks. He pushes back a lock of Harry’s hair and kisses his cheek. Harry’s lips turn up into a fond smile, but Louis can’t get passed how tired he looks.

            “Why don’t you go take a little nap while we wait for the food?”

            “I’m good, I haven’t seen you two in so long.”

            “Haz, you’re not going to miss anything.”

            Harry hums in recognition but he makes no move to go upstairs. Louis knows that he won’t go, unless he has some pressure from a little lady.

            “Tessa, I think daddy needs a nap,” Louis tells her seriously, “Why don’t you go put him down for his nap? Make sure you lie down with him because you know how daddy gets lonely.”

            “Okay,” she says happily as she wiggles out of their arms and grabs Harry’s hand, “Come on daddy, you need to go to sleepy so papa can get some work done.”

            Harry gives him a put upon look but lets Tessa drag him upstairs.

            “Do you need to go potty, daddy?” Louis can hear Tessa ask as they ascend the staircase and he laughs hysterically at the affronted noise Harry makes.

            “You should try, daddy,” Tessa says seriously, taking on a tone that is oh-so familiar. After they reach the top of the stairs, he can only hear soft murmurs and then nothing at all.

He places a hand on his belly and smiles warmheartedly. There’s a new life growing in him now. When his menses hadn’t shown up a few days before, he’d taken a pregnancy test and when that was positive, he’d gone to the doctor and got confirmation. They hadn’t been trying and it’s a little surprising that this has happened to them twice now. Most men only have one or two children and that’s if they’re actively trying, but Harry’s super, sometimes Louis thinks of it as demon, spawn has knocked Louis up accidentally twice. He shudders to think how many children they would have if they were always trying to get pregnant. He knows the timing’s not ideal and it’ll be in the middle of Harry’s tour, but he’s still hoping for a better reaction than last time. Hopefully. He’s excited but he’s always anxious when there’s a wrench thrown into their perfectly laid out plans. Anyways, he’s saving it for Christmas, hoping that if he acts like it’s a gift; maybe, Harry will see it that way.

            He lays out some plates and silverware, boils water for tea, and makes a sippy cup full of half water, half juice for Tessa. He has a few presents to wrap for his brother and sisters and he’ll pick up a few more with Zayn tomorrow. He sits down on the floor with the wrapping paper and a wave of nauseous hits him. It’s not as bad as with Tessa, but it hits him quickly and violently. He’s not sure this time if he should scramble off the floor to try to make it to the toilet or sit and try to let it past. He takes deep breathes in through his nose, but he can feel it creeping up his esophagus so he rolls to his knees and sprints to the bathroom. He tries to throw up as quietly and quickly as possible; he doesn’t want to wake Harry and have to tell him this way. He manages and after a few sips of water, he feels immensely better.

            The delivery guy comes and Louis sets it on the counter before going upstairs to get Tessa and Harry. He almost doesn’t want to wake them; Tessa’s curled up against Harry’s chest and his hair is falling over his face like a veil. He kisses the tender spot on Harry’s neck below his jaw and Harry hums contentedly.

            “Food’s here,” Louis singsongs.

            “Pad my,” Tessa screams and hops off the bed.

            “Pad Thai,” Louis calls after her.

            “That actually helped,” Harry says, a little shocked.

            “Our daughter’s cuddles are a radically new tiredness cure. Everyone swears by it.”

            “I hope I’m not the last person to try it.”

            “I don’t think Liam, as a robot, is allowed to take a nap.”

            “Papa, Me want me pad my,” Tessa shouts from the kitchen.

            “She sounds so much like you,” Harry comments.

            “Well, she spends enough time with me.”

            “What are you saying, Lou?”

            “That I spend a lot of time with our daughter.”

            “And I don’t?”

            “Jetlag monster rears his ugly head.”

            “I’m serious, Tomlinson.”

            “I don’t want to fight, Styles.”

            “I don’t like the insinuation.”

            “I wasn’t trying to insinuate anything. I was just stating why she sounds like me. I don’t want to fight in front of her,” Louis says as they near the kitchen door, “I’m sorry for hitting a sensitive spot.”

            Harry sulks a little but can’t help snickering as Tessa digs into her bowl of Pad Thai. She makes little pleased noises as she eats rather large bites of the meal that Louis had quickly chopped to make it easier to chew in her toddler mouth. Louis sits next to her and rests a calming hand on her head, “Chew darling,” he reminds.

            “I’m going to go shopping tomorrow with Zayn,” Louis informs Harry who glances up briefly from his food and only nods in understanding.

            “Me go too?” Tessa asks.

            “No, you’re going to stay and play with daddy,” Louis tells her and she looks speculatively at Harry, “Won’t that be fun?”

            “No papa?”

            “Nope, I’ve got to help Uncle Zayn find something for Uncle Liam; it’ll be just you and daddy for a while. You’ll play games and have so much fun.”

            “Me help.” Tessa says, her voice whiny and her eyes teary.

            “We’ll have loads of fun, Tess,” Harry says trying to hide his hurt behind his excited pitch.

            “But papa,” she whimpers.

            “I won’t be gone long, love.”

            “Come on, Tess, it’ll be a blast,” Harry needles, making faces at her from across the table until she’s giggling into her dish. A few tears have fallen down her cheeks but she’s not going into full out strop mode, which Louis considers a win. However, he fails to see how much it’s bothered Harry until after she’s in bed. They’re watching the most recent Marvel movie, and Harry keeps heavy sighing from where he’s pressed against Louis’s side.

            “What’s wrong, love?” Louis asks as he runs his fingers through Harry’s hair.

            “She doesn’t love me.”

            “Oh please, overdramatic much?”

            “She doesn’t want to spend time with me.”

            “O contraire darling, she wants to spend time with you, just under the watchful eye of her papa.”

            “But we’re equals.”

            “But not in her eyes, love, I’m always around. I’m a constant figure and while she loves you very much, Haz, you’re not around as much. She expects me to be always hovering. It’s not about spending time with you that she’s whining about; it’s about me being away.”

            “She started crying because she’s going to have to spend the day with me tomorrow.”

            “No, she started crying because I’m not going to be there.”

            “Same difference.”

            “Actually, it’s not, love. She loves you. She needs me.”

            “That doesn’t make me feel better.”

            “I’m a routine. She’s a toddler; she needs routines. She loves you to the moon and back. She spent all day asking me when you were going to be home. She spent the whole time you were gone checking the iPad to see if you’d called or were on FaceTime. She loves you more than anyone else, Harry. She relies on me.”

            “I wish she could rely on me.”

            “Oh H, you’ve been so good at setting up a routine around your calls and when you’re home you fall right into our lives. You’re doing perfect.”

            “Maybe this whole tour thing was a bad idea,” Harry whispers into Louis’s jumper.

            “This tour is your dream, and you’re not giving that up for us.”

            “But I won’t get to see you and I don’t want her to forget about me or hate me anymore than she does now.”

            “First of all, she doesn’t hate you. She loves you so much; she talks about you all the time and she was so excited for you to get home today. Second of all, she hasn’t forgotten about you in the last two months. She won’t forget about you during the tour. We’ll do the same things we’re doing now and we’ll be spending a lot of the legs with you. I’m not letting you give up your dreams.”

            “This is so much harder than I imagined.”

            “Children generally are.”

            “I know I’ve been pressuring you for more, but I’m glad we only have the one. I can’t imagine if my attention was split or there was an infant who could actually forget about me.”

            Louis stiffens for a second before resuming, running his fingers through Harry’s hair. He hopes Harry hasn’t noticed the pause in his ministrations or the way that Louis’s heartbeat accelerates. Louis can feel his eyes welling with tears, but he closes his eyes and hums in response, hoping that it doesn’t sound like affirmation or descent.  Harry falls asleep before the end of the movie and as much as Louis wants that shag, he’s happy to curl around his jetlagged boyfriend’s back and kiss his shoulder blade as he falls asleep too.

            He’s hoping to wake up to a blowjob or at least a kiss from Harry, but instead he has tiny fingers in his eyes. He wakes up to his daughter only mere inches from his face. She grins evilly at him before informing, “Daddy’s making brekkie. We went to Tesco. The flash men was there. They yelled me name but daddy said I shouldn’t look so I didn’t, papa. Daddy said he was very proud of me.”

            “Mmm, that’s lovely, Tessy,” he says, closing his eyes and rolling over.

            “No papa, bad papa,” she says, smacking him in the middle of his back.

            “What have I said about hitting, Tess.”

            “But papa, get up.”

            “We don’t hit, Tess.”

            She sighs heavily, but recites, “Please, papa will you get up?”

            He can smell the bacon frying and his stomach growls, “If you insist.”

            “I do,” she cries and he swings her onto his hip, “I walk, papa.”

            “I know but I like to feel important sometimes.”

            “You is important,” she says, patting his cheek and falling into his shoulder.

            “’Morning,” he greets Harry who has an apron slung around his jeans and one of Louis’s larger jumpers on, “It smells delicious, but you must still be tired, Haz.”

            “Slept well, missed being the little spoon,” he comments. “Plus, isn’t it birthday week. I mean you’re almost thirty and then aren’t we going to stop celebrating.”

            “Don’t remind me,” Louis groans as he sets Tessa in her chair. Louis walks up behind Harry and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist. He stands on his tiptoes to kiss the side of Harry’s neck and stare at the food cooking on the stove, “Missed being the big spoon.”

            Harry chuckles and smacks his ass when he turns to get dishes out of the cupboard. He makes himself a small cup of tea. The only caffeine he allows himself all day. He sighs at the heavenly taste.

            “Where’s your favorite massive mug?” Harry asks incredulously.

            “Slept well, don’t need the caffeine.”

            “Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson?”

            Louis shrugs and sips euphorically at the piping contents.

            “Daddy, brekkie!”

            “I’m on it,” he calls back.

            “Don’t give into that little tyrant’s demands.”

            “Well, it’s probably the best breakfast she’s had in months.”

            “I’ll have you know me mum was here last week and she cooked for us every morning.”

            “Your poor mum,” Harry laughs, “And before that?”

            “I don’t like the fact that you’re suggesting that I can’t properly nourish our child.”

            “You can’t cook, Lou.”

            “I make wonderful cereal and cheese toasties.”

            “I don’t think carbs and dairy are the only food groups.”

            “I can cut veggies and fruit too,” Louis snarks back.

            “My little homemaker.”

            “Oi, fuck off, you.”

            “Here comes brekkie, little miss.”

            “Yay, daddy, you’re the bestest.”

            “When is Zayn coming?” Harry asks as Louis is shoveling food into his mouth.

            “Eleven.”

            “Quite early for him, innit?”

            “Liam is wearing off on him.”

            “Why can’t I wear off on you?”

            “I’m impervious to your influences.”

            Harry hums in response, but there’s a big grin across his face as he eats his meal.

            “We need to pack when I get back,” Louis reminds, “My mum is expecting us tomorrow for lunch.”

            “Three hour drive and living out of a suitcase again.”

            “I know it’s horrible timing…”

            “But it’s your birthday and Christmas, I know. I’m not mad, Lou.”

            “I better go get ready. Thanks for breakfast,” he says, kissing the side of Harry’s head.

            “Welcome.”

            Louis can hear Harry and Tessa chatting as he runs up the stairs to shower and change. Zayn’s thirty minutes late, which is fairly typical but Louis still acts put upon because he can. They go to Selfridges because Zayn saw an oxford shirt and scarf he wanted to get Liam.

            “I need to find something else for Harry,” Louis says conversationally to Zayn, but Zayn’s head whips up in response.

            “But I thought, you were giving him the baby onesie.”

            “I don’t think he wants the baby,” Louis replies softly as he flicks viciously through the rack of jumpers.

            “What makes you say that?” Zayn looks on the verge of anger and Louis doesn’t know if it’s directed at him or Harry.

            “He said touring is going to be so much easier with one kid and he can’t imagine having more right now that it would mess it all up.”

            “Did he say those exact words?”

            “No, but that was the sentiment.”

            “I think you’re overreacting, Lou. I think he was just trying to make you feel better about heading off his advances.”

            “What if he does what he did last time?”

            “He won’t. He’s explained that to you. Liam’s explained that to you. Niall’s explained that to you. And he’s apologized. While it was incredibly shitty of him, you know he wouldn’t do that again. You know that.”

            “You don’t know what people will do in times of great stress.”

            “Shut up, yes, I do. I guarantee that Harry will be over the moon. I know I would be.”

            “But Liam can’t.”

            “Yeah, yeah, I know, but we’ve started talking about our options and well, our kids might not be that far apart in age.”

            “Aces,” Louis laughs as he thinks about a little Louis and a little Zayn being best friends. It makes him feel a little bit better, but his anxiety pulls his gut around and he throws up his lunch in the Selfridges’ bathroom, a mixture of pregnancy sickness and anxiousness.

            “Pregnancy sucks,” he responds to Zayn’s eyebrow raise. Zayn rubs his back sympathetically and Louis takes the chance to have Zayn carry his bags to the carpark. He’s an opportunistic asshat and he knows it.

            “Papa,” Tessa screams angrily when he walks through the front door.

            “Tessa?”

            “You didn’t say good-bye.”

            “I’m sorry, love, you were just having so much fun with daddy that I didn’t want to interrupt.”

            “Bad papa,” Tessa scolds as she buries her face into his hip.

            “I’m sorry, Tess,” he says ruffling her curls.

            “Where’s daddy?”

            “Dinner.”

            “Are you still mad at me?”

            “Yes.”

            “What will make it better?”

            “Cookies!”

            “Tessa.”

            “Snuggles?”

            “That I can do.”

            She latches herself onto his leg and he swings his legs ostentatiously to make her giggle. He sits on the couch and lets her crawl into his lap. He runs his hand up and down her back in a soothing way. Soon her eyes are closed and he thinks all is forgiven. He sets her on the couch and goes to find Harry.

            “How was she?”

            “She cried for a good half an hour after she figured out you were gone.”

            “I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’t know. You should’ve had her call me.”

            “What and admit I’m a lousy father.”

            “You’re not. You’ve got to stop this.”

            Harry doesn’t respond, just returns to chopping up the vegetables. Louis props himself on the counter and looks at Harry’s face. It’s drawn tight and he’s overly concentrating on the cutting board.

            “Do you remember when she would cry every time I picked her up?”

            Harry’s still not responding so Louis continues, “I thought she hated me and I kept wondering what was wrong with me. What was I doing so wrong that I couldn’t even calm my own kid down? Then that one time you came home from the interview and we were both crying so hard. You talked me through it. You knew exactly what to do.”

            “Yeah, I remember.”

            “You aren’t a bad father, Haz, she’s just growing up. She doesn’t love me anymore than you.”

            Harry scoffs, but Louis soldiers on, “It’s honestly routine. Last year when I went to all those rehearsals, I couldn’t pry her off your hip.”

            “She didn’t cry when she was left alone with you though.”

            “She’s a toddler, their whims are fickle. You’ll be here for a week and she’ll forget all about me.”

            Harry smiles at that and it lasts through dinner when Tessa asks if daddy is going to read her a story because papa goes too fast and daddy does voices. Harry smiles so sincerely and joyfully at Louis that he wants to drag him straight to their bedroom.

            Louis’s already in their bed, naked, when Harry finishes putting Tessa down. He’s been waiting for this for too long and he’s not going to let Harry fall asleep before they get a chance.

            “Thought you’d be on your cycle,” Harry whispers against Louis’s ear when Louis pulls him down for a crushing kiss. Louis’s heart skips a beat and he almost pulls away abruptly.

            “Ended before you got home.”

            “Strange.”

            “Yeah, weird, probably stress.”

            “Mmm, yeah,” Harry hums as Louis trails kisses down his chest to toy with his nipples.

            “Fuck, missed you,” Louis moans as Harry tightens a hand around his cock.

            “Missed you too, love,” Harry responds as he bends down to lick at the tip.

            Louis comes quickly under Harry’s skilled tongue and he gets hard again while Harry preps him with his well-lubed fingers.

            “Not bad for someone who’s approaching thirty.”           

            “I swear to god, Styles,” Louis groans, kicking Harry’s shoulder. The change in position causes Harry to hit his prostate and Louis moans, “Should kick you more often.”

            Harry laughs into his shoulder as he positions himself at Louis’s hole, gently pressing in. His thrusts are measured and meant to draw out the experience. He plays with Louis’s nipples and he doesn’t realize how sensitive they really are. Louis almost bats him away when it becomes too much, but then his hands move to Louis’s face and he’s kissing him. Harry’s kissing Louis like he’s the most important thing in the world. It’s what Louis’s always been surprised by: the cherished way Harry makes him feel. It’s so clichéd but he’d always felt almost dirty and used before, but Harry’s gentle when he needs to be and rough when he wants to be but he never makes Louis feel used or unloved. He comes again and Harry nearly cackles with his glee before coming into the condom.

            “Love you,” Harry says into Louis’s collarbone.

            “Love you too.”

            “Night, love.”

            “Night, babe.”

            The next morning he is woken up with a blowjob and grinning Harry. He lies in bed while Harry gets breakfast and Tessa ready. He throws up only once before they leave for his mum’s. His mum and Dan are having the family over for a birthday lunch and then they’re leaving Tessa with them while they go for dinner. He’s interested what Harry has planned because he won’t tell him but he was adamant that they be completely alone.

            The lunch is great and there are family members there who rarely come out for Louis’s birthday, it being on Christmas Eve and all. He’s more intrigued though by this date of Harry’s that occupies most of his thoughts. It’s even more intriguing when Harry lays out a Topman suit.

            “Where are we going, Harry?”

            “You’ll find out.”

            “You’re the absolute worst.”

            They arrive at one of the nicest restaurants in the area and Louis’s surprised by how intimate it is. He presses into Harry’s side and he can’t stop grinning like a loon. They get a cozy booth and they spend most of the time whispering in each other’s ears. It’s just ridiculous things and most of it is inconsequential; they’re just giddy to be out alone and getting to talk about more than their daughter. They order the most delectable cookie and ice cream sundae Louis has ever had for dessert.

            “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the lack of birthday present. Do not say it is a two-for-one with Christmas. You know how much I hate that.”

            “It’s not. I’ve just been trying to build myself up to give it to you.”

            “Well out with it Styles.”

            “Okay,” Harry responds softly as he moves out of the booth.

            “Where are you going?”      

            “To here,” Harry says, standing right in front of him, their hands clasped together, “You are the most wonderful partner I have ever had. I couldn’t ask for a better person to raise a child with. I couldn’t ask for a better person to help me through everything. I need you in my life, Louis Tomlinson. So with that,” Harry gets down on one knee and Louis tugs their conjoined hands together so that Harry falls into his lap. He kisses him fiercely and there are tears and laughing mixing between them.

            “You interrupted my proposal,” Harry whines.

            “You were taking too long.”

            “So I’m guessing that’s a yes.”

            “I don’t know, ask.”

            “You’re insufferable. Did you know that?” Louis nods emphatically and gestures for Harry to continue, “Will you marry me?”

            “I don’t know you just called me insufferable.”

            “Louis.”

            “Of course, yes, absolutely. I want nothing more.”

            “Thank god,” Harry whispers as he leans in for another kiss.

            They return to his mum’s house and they’ve barely stopped touching since Harry slid the platinum band onto his finger. They’re all grinning and Dan pops a bottle of champagne.

            “You all knew,” Louis says outraged.

            “I wouldn’t let him take you on your birthday without good reason,” his mum says sagely and hands him a glass of champagne, which he eyes dubiously.

            “Yours is grape juice,” she whispers as she hugs him. He sighs in relief and toasts with Harry.

            Harry’s a little buzzed when they climb into bed and he presses wet kisses to Louis’s lips before letting him spoon in behind him. Little feet jumping on their bed wake them early. He growls and grabs Tessa’s waist, dragging her down to snuggle between them.

            “It’s Christmas,” she shouts between giggles, “Father Christmas came.”

            “A few more minutes,” Harry begs, but Louis can see the grin he’s trying to hide.

            “No, daddy, get up,” she says, tugging at his curls.

            They open gifts from his family and Father Christmas and his mum makes them breakfast before they’re on their way to Cheshire and Harry’s family. Anne greets them at the door, a festive apron wrapped around her waist. She demands to see Louis’s ring and her and Gemma fawn over it for nearly a quarter of an hour; Harry looks quite proud of himself.

            Once dinner is over, they open another set of presents and curl up on the couch to watch a holiday film. Tessa’s eyes start to close of their own volition and Harry carries her upstairs when the films over. They have a cuppa with his family before everyone starts to head to their own rooms.

            “Wait, Haz,” Louis says grabbing Harry’s wrist before he goes up to the room where Tessa is already asleep, “I have one more gift for you.”

            “I already have everything I need, Lou.”

            “I know, you’ve said, but please just open it.”

            “All right.”

            Louis hands him the original gift that he had been planning since he figured out he was pregnant. Harry unwraps it and sees the small onesie with “Harry Styles’s Newest Fan” printed across the front.

            “It’s a little too small for Tess.”

            “It’s not for Tessa.”

            “What…” Harry trails off and then looks up at Louis, emotions rapidly playing across his face.

            “My god, Louis, holy fucking shit, Lou,” Harry says and Louis is engulfed in Harry’s arms; his body being lifted off the ground.

            “So you’re happy?” Louis asks hesitantly.

            “Of course, Lou. I couldn’t be any fucking happier if I tried. You’ve agreed to be my husband and now you’re giving me another child. I couldn’t be happier.”

            “But what about the tour being too hard with an infant.”

            “Fuck the tour. We’re having a baby.”

            “But the tour’s your dream.”

            “And we’ll make it work, but the tour isn’t really my dream. You all are my dream. My growing little family,” Harry says, placing his hands on Louis’s tummy. Louis bursts in to tears.

            “You’re such a sap and I hate you,” he grouses.

            “I love you too, babe, so much. You and our little growing family,” Harry whispers into Louis’s hair when he pulls Louis into his embrace.

            “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
